


Out Of Reach

by pandaspots



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'M SORRY THIS IS SAPPY ;u;, M/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaspots/pseuds/pandaspots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things end up in the highest shelf of the house. Levi is NOT amused.<br/>Tumblr prompt by anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> this is short this is sappy this is VERY domestic uwu  
> I hope you all like it!

Levi loved his adopted kids, he really did. Like, he loved the three brats to pieces. They might dirty up his clean house, and tend to generally disturb his peace, but he loved the kids.

He did got pissed off at them very often despite that. And all those occurrences had to do with them throwing objects so high they landed on the top shelf. That one shelf so high the only one who could reach was Erwin while standing on a chair.

"Why do we have that stupid shelf again?" He mumbled, standing on his tiptoes on the highest bar stool they had, trying to get one of Armin's pokemon trading cards. Why was the ceiling so high again as well; stupid Erwin and stupid family mansion.

"Mikasa, hand me the hook hand*, please." He asked the oldest, not looking down lest he got dizzy. He felt the plastic touch his hand and grabbed it, careful not to just yank it up, and stretched once again, robot-like arm extension equipped arm trying to reach the small piece of the card visible. He was almost reaching it when a deep chuckle made him lose concentration, knock the card further up the shelf and fall off the stool.

Three pairs of hands were pulling him up to sit and he glared at Erwin.

"Daddy, that was mean!" Armin, Erwin's only biological kid, was glaring up at his father in a way that reminded Levi of... well, Erwin.

Said man at least had the decency to look chastised. He offered a hand to help Levi to stand up, and all three kids pushed him up. God, they were too cute for this world.

"I'm sorry, Levi. Didn't mean to startle you." He apologized pulling the smaller man into a light hug.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and get Armin's card from up there." He gives Erwin the lightest of shoves, and the taller man laughs a little. Levi pulls Eren up in his arms (poor kid was worried sick) and the eight year old promptly starts looking for 'head injuries'.

He wonders what he's done to deserve this family, but he supposes he's okay with it.

**Author's Note:**

> * the hand thing is [this thing](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-6Di7ngWb7Pw/T23H80SWL-I/AAAAAAAAAvE/XOTogAU28DQ/s1600/1327755154_147853314_1-Mao-de-Aco-Glasslite-Original-Brinquedo-Antigo-Anos-80-Itaquera.jpg)  
> it's one of mankind's most useful inventions as well as a children's toy uwu


End file.
